


Say Amen (gif)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser believes in love at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Amen (gif)

Just a reminder that while Fraser was talking about love at first sight (Say Amen) he was looking at Ray. How is this the actual show and not a fanvid?


End file.
